2015-16 FA Cup Qualifying Round Match Day
The 2015–16 FA Cup qualifying rounds opened the 135th season of competition in England for The Football Association Challenge Cup (FA Cup), the world's oldest association football single knockout competition. A total of 736 clubs were accepted for the competition, the same as the previous season. Extra Preliminary Round Extra Preliminary Round fixtures were due to be played on 15 August 2015, with replays taking place no later than 20 August 2015. A total of 368 teams, from Level 9 and Level 10 of English football, entered at this stage of the competition. The round includes 91 teams from Level 10 of English football, being the lowest ranked clubs to compete in the tournament. The results were as follows: ;Notes Preliminary Round Preliminary Round fixtures were due to be played on 29 August 2015, with replays no later than 4 September. A total of 320 teams took part in this stage of the competition, including the 184 winners from the Extra Preliminary Round and 136 entering at this stage from the six leagues at Level 8 of English football. The round included 29 teams from Level 10 still in the competition, being the lowest ranked teams in this round. The results were as follows: ;Notes First Qualifying Round First Qualifying Round fixtures were played on 12 September 2015, with replays no later than 18 September. A total of 232 teams took part in this stage of the competition, including the 160 winners from the Preliminary Round and 72 entering at this stage from the three leagues at Level 7 of English football. The round included 11 teams from Level 10 still in the competition, being the lowest ranked teams in this round. The results were as follows: ;Notes Second Qualifying Round Second Qualifying Round fixtures were due to be played on 26 September 2015, with replays no later than 2 October. A total of 160 teams took part in this stage of the competition, including the 116 winners from the First Qualifying Round and 44 entering at this stage from the two leagues at Level 6 of English football. The round included 3 teams from Level 10 still in the competition, being the lowest ranked teams in this round. The results were as follows: ;Notes Third Qualifying Round Third Qualifying Round fixtures were due to be played on 10 October 2015, with replays taking place no later than 16 October. A total of 80 teams took part in this stage of the competition, all winners from the Second Qualifying Round. The round included 8 teams from Level 9 still in the competition, being the lowest ranked teams in this round. The results were as follows: Fourth Qualifying Round Fourth Qualifying Round fixtures were due to be played on 24 October 2015, with replays taking place no later than 30 October. A total of 64 teams took part in this stage of the competition, including the 40 winners from the Third Qualifying Round and 24 entering at this stage from the Conference Premier at Level 5 of English football. The round included one team from Level 9 (Sporting Khalsa) still in the competition, being the lowest ranked team in this round. The results were as follows: |21 || Wealdstone (6) || 2–1 || Bognor Regis Town (7) || 847 |- |22 || Didcot Town (8) || 4–2 || Brentwood Town (7) || 347 |- |23 || Eastbourne Borough (6) || 1–2 || Dover Athletic (5) || 821 |- |24 || Chesham United (7) || 2–1 || Enfield Town (7) || 759 |- |25 || Staines Town (7) || 2–1 || Gloucester City (6) || 417 |- |26 || Aldershot Town (5) || 1–0 || Sutton United (6) || 1,471 |- |27 || Bromley (5) || 1–2 || Eastleigh (5) || 1,101 |- |28 || Margate (6) || 1–2 || Forest Green Rovers (5) || 1,302 |- |29 || Braintree Town (5) || 2–0 || Harlow Town (8) || 727 |- |30 || Havant & Waterlooville (6) || 3–3 || Cheltenham Town (5) || 622 |- style="background:white;" |'' '' || Cheltenham Town (5) || 1–0 || Havant & Waterlooville (6) || 1,628 |- |31 || Chippenham Town (7) || 0–2 || Maidstone United (6) || 811 |- |32 || St Albans City (6) || 2–1 || Weston-Super-Mare (6) || 829 |- |} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2015-16 FA Cup results